1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new therapeutic agents against Leishmaniasis, and to pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
The term Leishmaniasis denotes a group of conditions which are caused in man and other mammals by different species of parasites of the genu Leishmania. The most important species are Leishmania tropica, Leishmania aethiopica, Leishmania mexicana, Leishmania braziliensis and Leishmania donovani [F. Wunderlich and E. Schurr, Biologie in unserer Zeit 14 (1984), 111-120].
The known pharmaceutical agents which are universally administered against this condition, namely, in particular, dehydroemetine and amphotericin B, exert, apart from the desired activity, very toxic and adverse side effects.
The object of the invention is consequently to obtain new therapeutic agents against Leishmaniasis which are less toxic at equal activity than the traditional active principles, or which have higher activity for approximately equal toxicity.
2. Description of the prior art
From the documents EP-B-0,007,895 and EP-B-0,064,967, submicroscopic particles that are obtained by the micellar polymerization of alkyl cyanoacrylates, and which contain a biologically active substance in absorbed or adsorbed form, are known.
As stated in these documents, these submicroscopic polymeric particles which contain a biologically active substance may be used for the treatment of many diseases, and in particular certain types of cancer. These particles containing a biologically active substance may be administered parenterally and afford, in particular, the advantage of being biodegradable and of exerting a prolonged therapeutic action which is more effective than that which can be obtained by the administration of the biologically active substance alone (not contained in particles). In addition, the toxicity of the particles containing the substance is lower than that of the biologically active substance alone.